


Whisper Sweet Nothings

by Susspencer



Series: Sweet nothing series [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid's mind is getting the best of him.   He needs to hear the one, sexy, deep, husky voice that can rule in his brain.  But where is Aaron when he needs to hear from him the most?  Will Reid be able to hear from Aaron and quiet his memories?  Aaron can you whisper sweet nothings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for the prompt: Reid loves Hotch's voice, and Hotch decides to spice things up a little bit, (author's  
> choice how)  
> You can visit the HxR Prompt Meme http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/489.html
> 
> This is my very first fan fic and attempt to post here. Please any constructive help is appreciated. I have always loved creative writing but have never put myself out here like this. Be honest but kind.

There were times, when Reid could do nothing to get the memories to stop flooding back.  For those of us without an eidetic memory, it would take a smell, a song, a sight or a sound to trigger a flood of emotions and memories.  Unfortunately for Spencer, all those triggers and just having an idle moment to allow a compartment to slip open, is all it would take for the dam to break.  Today had been one of those days.  A simple paperwork day in the office had turned into a frantic attempt to plug up the leak of every case that brought pain into his and Hotch's relationship.

 

Reid knew if he could only hear Aaron's voice that he could focus on that, breathe in the calm, soothing, sound and get control back of the flow in his mind.  When Reid listened to Aaron's voice, everything in his brain just slowed.  The deep husky tone when they were alone and Aaron would speak comfort and love to him just turned off all the gears.  It was like laying next to a babbling brook, having the sound wash over you so completely, that you could just lay there looking up at the trees and the clouds and see nothing the but the sound of peace and calm.  Your body would relax.  Your mind go still and just ... ahhhh.  That is what listening to Aaron was like, whether it was him reading, talking about his day, or just telling Spencer how beautiful he was after making love.  His voice was magic.  Pain, sadness, fear, panic, that voice would melt those away.  Exhilaration, joy, happiness, anticipation, Aaron's voice could multiply them ex potentially.

 

Reid looked up at Hotch's office wantingly.  His face betraying his thoughts.  His frustration exasperated by the darkness of the office.  Turning back to his work, Reid sighed to himself, _of all days to be on a custodial interview.  OMG, Custodial ...Hardwick...Aaron taking off his coat, rolling up his sleeves, taking off his tie...Hotch said "but unfortunately for you, I'm not a 5 foot tall, 100 lb girl."_  Reid closed his eyes for a moment, as his pulse quickened the same as it had on that day in Connecticut.  He took a deep breath.  He tried to just listen to the words in his head, focusing on the voice.  Unfortunately, the sound  system in his head wasn't louder than the sounds in the room.

 

"Hey Reid, We are headed out to lunch," Morgan shouted, "you coming with us?"

 

Reid figured better to leave his memories in the office and try a change of scenery.  This wasn't helping.  Lunch couldn't be worse, could it?   "Sure, where are we going?"  Reid asked, as he grabbed his messenger bag.  Garcia said, “Chinese,”  as the elevator doors closed. “That sounds delicious,”  Morgan and Reid chimed.  It really did.  They ordered, chatted, and giggled. Everything seemed to be a good distraction, until the food arrived.  No, it wasn’t what you think, the waiter had brought Spencer a fork. _That smell, what was that.  So familiar...it wasn’t any of the food at our table._  As the waiter walked past the table, Spencer saw it, _Aaron’s favorite dish.  Dinner in New York with the team, the teasing about the chopsticks, his playful laugh at Spencer still struggling with them after JJ had rubber banded them together.  The way he said Reid would surely starve to death if he lived in China._  Reid didn’t even realize he had let out a sigh as the memories of that case, the bomb, Hotch’s almost being blown up came racing through his mind.

 

“Are you alright? Junior G-man?”  Penelope questioned?

 

“Yea, sorry.  Just got distracted in my thoughts.  Excuse me a minute,”  Reid said as he went to the restroom.  Sitting down in a stall, shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and sent Hotch a text.

 

 _Thinking about you.  Wanted to know if you were going to be home tonight, just wanted to HEAR about your day._    He put the phone away.  Finished up, washed up and returned to lunch.  His mind on hearing from Hotch later.  Figuring that cell service was non existent in the jail.  

 

Morgan, Reid and Garcia finished lunch. Joked and returned to work.  JJ was waiting for them when they got back.  Reid cringed, afraid they had a case.   “Hey, got a call from Cruz, while you were at lunch.  He said once we get our paperwork finished, we are free for the day.”  Morgan whooped and got back to his desk.  Garcia threw kisses and headed off to her lair.  JJ kinda smirked at Spencer knowing his pile was the smallest.  Reid tossed his messenger bag down and got to work.

 

Focusing on work, everything is staying where it should for a bit. Reid gets to the last folder on his desk when he hears  the text message alert on his phone.  Pulling out his phone,  he thinks _please say you will be home.  I will just die if I don’t hear your voice.  I need you to calm the noise in my brain before I go insane._   He is almost afraid to look.

 

_It seems criminals never cooperate when you want them to.  Am just getting a break for lunch now.  If I get home, it will be very late.  So sorry.  But I HEAR your need, see what I can do.  Will let you know._

 

Spencer wants to throw his phone across the room.  He knows he can’t.  He gets up and takes a trip to the coffee pot.  Filling his cup, he takes a moment to try and calm down.  Rossi comes in just as Reid is getting ready to leave.  

 

“Hey Reid, how’s it going?”  Raising an eyebrow, “tired of the paperwork, yet.”

 

Reid huffs, “just about done with it.  So ready to get out of here.”

 

“Good for you.  Shame Hotch isn’t here to leave with ya.  Not that he would ever leave early anyway.”  Rossi patted Spencer on the back and walked back to his office.

 

_A firm hand on the back, a reassuring touch, normally meant as friendship, but from Aaron so much more.  The last thing he had said this morning was “see you later, love.”  Then he patted me on the back, a kinda go get em tiger in his deep, husky voice, and a promise of  “later.”  Now later seemed so far away.  When?  I want you here now.  Just say something to me, anything.  Say it will be alright.  Say that the next thought, touch, smell, sound won’t be a bad memory trigger just a good one.  Tell me that it will be …Tell me it won’t be…. Better yet make it be nothing._

 

Spencer sat down, diligently finished the last file.  He packed up his bag.  Saying his goodbyes to all,  He headed out the door.  As he sat on the metro, watching the people and trying not to think, his phone rang.  The caller ID said Aaron.  

 

“Aaron!!!  I am so glad you called.”  

 

“Ummm, should you be answering like that at work,”  came the scornful reply.

 

“No, I am on the metro home.  Cruz let us go when we finished our paperwork.”  Reid answered cheerfully

 

“Oh, and you didn’t let anyone slip you any. I see.  Smart man.”  Aaron purred into the phone.  “So, I am on my way back into the jail.  I wanted to call you before I got there.  You needed me?”

 

With a sigh and a bit breathy, “I always need you, Aaron. Today, I just need to hear your voice.  To bask in what it does to me.  My brain it …”

 

Aaron smiled to himself and interrupted. “Shhhh baby,  I know.” He lowered his voice, deeper and sexier,  “that brain of yours just won’t let you be will it?  How close to home are you? “

 

“One more stop, then the 2 block walk. Please talk to me til I get there.”

 

“I will get you there. My sweet.  I always do.”  Aaron took a deep breath.  Reid did the same when he heard it. Looking around the train to see if anyone was staring at him, Reid leaned back in his seat.  “You know that if I was there with you, my handsome lover, I would put my arm over your shoulder and rub my thumb over the top of your bicep.  Whispering in your ear how nice your hair looks today, how it smells of coconut shampoo.   I would tell you how wonderful you look in your jacket and vest and your silly tennis shoes.”  

 

“Nice, our stop dear. Get your briefcase.”  Spencer stands and exits the metro walking a bit slower than before but still with purpose to get home.  “So…”

 

Aaron pulls into the jail parking lot, lowering his voice to just above a whisper, low and deep, “such a lovely afternoon today, hold my hand my sweet.  Feel that cool breeze as it rustles your hair, oh that I were really with you.   I long to touch that cheek, your lips, and stare into your eyes.”

 

“Ooppss, excuse me I am sorry.”  Reid apologizes to the lady that he just bumped into as he was walking.  He hears Aaron snicker.  “Stop that,  you know I can’t concentrate when you start talking like that.  It isn’t fair to laugh when I …”  Aaron can hear the pout starting to form on Spencer’s lips.   

 

“I take those pouty little lips into mine, and I kiss firmly and passionately with all my love.”  Aaron’s breathing gets a little ragged.  He stops a minute as he knows the stairs should be coming up soon.  He listens for the key in the lock.   Hearing it, he continues, “as you close the door, I push you against it.  continuing the kiss.  Spencer, Spencer? I know you need this. I know you want to hear me say it, but...Spencer?”  Aaron waits.  

 

….      ….     “Spencer?  Hello.”  

 

Aaron hears a loud PLOP, on the sofa, “Ahhh,  Aaron, my love. Say it please. I am almost there.”

 

Aaron smirks to himself, shakes his head a bit.  He sees the picture of Spencer in his head.  Laying there on the couch, phone by his ear, waiting eagerly, eyes have closed, in his huskiest, deepest voice, he says, “I run my fingers through your hair, and whisper in your ear.  There is nothing that can you hurt you, they are nothings my sweet, I am here.”

 

Aaron waits and listens, he listens for the breathing.  Calm, regular, steady, relaxed.  He disconnects the call.  Spencer falls asleep, with no worries at all.

 


End file.
